Cricket
Cricket is a Female Animus MudWing Skywing whom happens to be Queen Glacier the Icewings's OC, DO not STEAL!)) Description Cricket's scales come in a series of dark browns and dark reds. The scales on top of her are the darkest, being not dark enough to think its black unless she were in darkness, which helps her stay in the shadows at night unseen. Her other scales are a lighter shade of brown, yet still somewhat dark; and her underbelly is even lighter, being of the color of an average Mudwing's scales under the top scales. Even though she is a darker colored mudwing, she blends in with the mud fine. She has Skywing horns that are a bit bigger than usual Skywings. Cricket's wing separations are skinnier than usual, and her wing membrane is a very light shade of brown/tortilla. Her wings are that of a Skywing, yet a tiny bit smaller. Some of Cricket's scales along the ridges of her body are red, and every other scale on her wing is red. The spikes along her neck are shorter but sharper than others. Cricket's eyes look blue or green depending on the lighting situation. It is unknown if her eyes are green, blue, or a mix of each because of the odd arguments amongst her friends deciding which color they are. Personality Cricket can be sarcastic and snappy, but is very optimistic, caring of others, and humorous. Her shyness only comes into play with a member of authority, otherwise she can be a bit rude to strangers she doesn't feel could be her friend. Adornments Cricket likes jewelry, but isn't obsessed with it. None of her jewels are pink (She absolutely HATES pink), and most of them are silver (Which she prefers from gold). * Cricket has three hoop earrings on her left ear, they are all really small, but one is the largest and it goes down from size as it goes down from her ear to her head. Her right ear has two, with the same roles applied. *Cricket has one silver ring on each of her horns. On her right horn (If you are looking at where you can see her eyes) The ring is higher up on the horn than on the left. *Cricket has a silver, metal band on her back left leg, and it has a hint of red on it. *Cricket wears a necklace that looks like the eye of onyx, except that it has the eye of a snake inside of it, and the rest of the glass ball is filled with snake venom. Weaknesses Right now you may be like 'OMG Cricket is SO MARY SUE' but here are the weaknesses she has. *Has a very VERY low Pain tolerance *Is very insecure *Not the best at fighting, not really a weakness because she can definitely beat you, but I'm not saying she's some sort of god at fighting. *She can only shapeshift for around 10 seconds History WIP Animus History Cricket found out she was an animus when she was walking around the mud kingdom with her siblings, the bigwings in the front. They turned the corner, laughing at some joke Alligator had made, and Egret fell down the cliff they had encountered. He continued to fall, everyone panicking, some calling for some guard to come help because they were too young and didn't know how to fly yet. Cricket looked down and panted, until she shouted "Wings! Fly!" Suddenly, she was lifted into the air and started soaring towards her brother, picking him up and swooping back towards the others. She had meant to yell for her brother to use his wings, but instead she had enchanted her wings to fly. Cricket, after reading a scroll about DarkStalker, decided to put a quarter of her animus power into her necklace. When she shakes her necklace, she can change her looks but not her powers. (e.g, Turns into Icewing but can't breathe frost breath or live through very low temperatures, turns into Rainwing but can't spit venom or change scales...) Also, she can only turn into different tribes for a certain, small amount of time, normally around 10 seconds, but can reach to around 20. Animus Limitations Cricket was born with some limitations to her animus powers because her father, the one she inherited the power from, also had large limitations. The animus gene was dying out, causing only Cricket to have this power out of her siblings and her. Cricket's children will most likely have an extremely short amount of power. The good thing about this is she will not lose her soul as easily as other animus dragons. *Can not enchant living organisms *There is a 35% chance the enchantment will not work *If she uses her animus power too much in a row (this goes for shapeshifting as well) she will get an enormous headache Siblings/Family (NOTE: IF ANY OF THESE SIBLINGS ARE YOUR OC, I DO NOT MEAN YOUR OC. THERE CAN BE DRAGONS WITH THE SAME NAME, AND I WILL NOT MAKE A PAGE FOR THESE DRAGONS. THANK YOU.) *Aster the Bigwings *Anhinga the second Oldest *Anole the third oldest *Adobe the fifth oldest and third youngest (Also the weirdest) *Alligator the second youngest *Egret the youngest (The one Cricket saved) Oddly enough, Cricket's parents sometimes visit. Around every full moon, they meet at the center of a Mudwing village and they stay for about a day. Category:MudWings Category:Females Category:Animus Category:Characters Category:SkyWings Category:Hybrids